Heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems regulate a number of environmental conditions in homes, offices, factories, warehouses, and vehicles. These HVAC systems may include one or more HVAC units to move, cool, or heat air. When components of the HVAC system break down it may be technically difficult and cost prohibitive for a technician to visit and identify issues in the HVAC system.